Nashville, Tennessee
Nashville is the capital of Tennessee, the state's second-largest city in population and the county seat of Davidson County, Tennessee. The population of the city is 601,222. The city is a center for the music, healthcare, publishing, private prison, banking, and transportation industries. It is home to numerous colleges and universities, such as Tennessee State University, Vanderbilt University, Belmont University, Fisk University, and Lipscomb University. Entities with headquarters in the city include Asurion, Bridgestone Americas, Captain D's, CoreCivic, Dollar General, Hospital Corporation of America, LifeWay Christian Resources, Logan's Roadhouse, and Ryman Hospitality Properties. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 55.90% White (336,083) 28.57% Black or African American (171,769) 10.28% Hispanic or Latino (61,805) 5.25% Other (31,565) 15.3% (91,986) of Nashville residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Nashville has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder for Tennessee standards. The city reported 108 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 11.49 murders a year. Pokemon See the Davidson County page for more info. Fun facts * Before the Civil War, about 700 free blacks lived in small enclaves in northern Nashville while there were over 3,200 enslaved people of color in the city. By 1860, when the first rumblings of secession began to be heard across the South, antebellum Nashville was a prosperous city. The city's significance as a shipping port and rail center made it a desirable prize for competing military forces that wanted to control the region's important river and railroad transportation routes. In February 1862, Nashville became the first Confederate state capital to fall to Union troops, and the state was occupied by Union troops for the duration of the war. Then African-Americans from Middle Tennessee fled to contraband camps around military installations in Nashville's eastern, western, and southern borders. The Battle of Nashville (December 15–16, 1864) was a significant Union victory and perhaps the most decisive tactical victory gained by either side in the war; it was also the war's final major military action in which Tennessee regiments played a large part on both sides of the battle. Afterward, the Confederates conducted a war of attrition, making guerrilla raids and engaging in small skirmishes, with the Confederate forces in the Deep South almost constantly in retreat. * Nashville is home to five professional sports franchises: The Tennessee Titans of the NFL, the Nashville Predators of the NHL, the Nashville Sound of the Pacific Coast League, the Nashville SC of the US League Championship and beginning in 2020, the Nashville SC of Major League Soccer. * Local TV stations in Nashville include WKRN 2 (ABC), WSMV 4 (NBC), WTVF 5 (CBS), WNPT 8 (PBS), WZTV 17 (FOX), WNPX-TV 28 (Ion), WLLC-LP 42 (Univision), WPGD 50 (TBN) and WNAB 58 (The CW). * Nashville is served by Nashville International Airport. * Nashville has a vibrant music and entertainment scene spanning a variety of genres. The Tennessee Performing Arts Center is the major performing arts center of the city. It is the home of the Nashville Repertory Theatre, the Nashville Opera, the Music City Drum and Bugle Corps, and the Nashville Ballet. In September 2006, the Schermerhorn Symphony Center opened as the home of the Nashville Symphony. ** As the city's name itself is a metonym for the country music industry, many popular tourist attractions involve country music, including the Country Music Hall of Fame and Museum, Belcourt Theatre, and Ryman Auditorium. The Ryman was home to the Grand Ole Opry until 1974 when the show moved to the Grand Ole Opry House, 9 miles (14 km) east of downtown. The Opry plays there several times a week, except for an annual winter run at the Ryman. ** Nashville was once home of television shows such as Hee Haw and Pop! Goes the Country, as well as The Nashville Network and later, RFD-TV. Country Music Television and Great American Country currently operate from Nashville. The city was also home to the Opryland USA theme park, which operated from 1972 to 1997 before being closed by its owners (Gaylord Entertainment Company) and soon after demolished to make room for the Opry Mills mega-shopping mall. * Nashville hosts the Nashville Film Festival, the CMA Music Festival and the Tennessee State Fair. * Although a major freight hub for CSX Transportation, Nashville is not currently served by Amtrak, the second-largest metropolitan area in the U.S. to have this distinction. Nashville's Union Station had once been a major intercity passenger rail center for the Louisville and Nashville Railroad; Nashville, Chattanooga and St. Louis Railway; and the Tennessee Central Railway, reaching Midwestern cities and cities on the Gulf of Mexico and the Atlantic Ocean. However, by the time of Amtrak's founding, service had been cut back to a single train, the Floridian, which ran from Chicago to Miami and St. Petersburg, Florida. It served Union Station until its cancellation on October 9, 1979, due to poor track conditions resulting in late trains and low ridership, ending over 120 years of intercity rail service in Nashville. * Nashville launched a passenger commuter rail system called the Music City Star on September 18, 2006. The only currently operational leg of the system connects the city of Lebanon to downtown Nashville at the Nashville Riverfront station. Legs to Clarksville, Murfreesboro and Gallatin are currently in the feasibility study stage. The system plan includes seven legs connecting Nashville to surrounding suburbs. * Congress passed civil rights legislation in 1964 and 1965, but tensions continued as society was slow to change. On April 8, 1967, a riot broke out on the college campuses of Fisk University and Tennessee State University, historically black colleges, after Stokely Carmichael spoke about Black Power at Vanderbilt University. Although it was viewed as a "race riot", it had classist characteristics. * Fortune 500 companies with offices within Nashville include BNY Mellon, Bridgestone Americas, Ernst & Young, Community Health Systems, Dell, Deloitte, Dollar General, Hospital Corporation of America, Nissan North America, Philips, Tractor Supply Company, and UBS. Of these, Community Health Systems, Dollar General, Hospital Corporation of America, and Tractor Supply Company are headquartered in the city. * Nashville hosts the Tennessee Grand Festival every three years, and is going to be the permanent host of the state's Pokemon League tournament beginning in 2023. * Nashville also has John C. Tune Airport, which is mostly used as a reliever. * The main campus of the Middle Tennessee Battle Academy is located at Nashville. * Nashville has had a consolidated city-county government since 1963. * Category:Tennessee Cities